500 Days of Anna Summers
by thewritingpage
Summary: A take off of (500) Days of Summer. One-shot or possibly more? When Kristoff faces a harsh break-up with his thought to be true love Anna Summers, how will he get over it? Read as the two converse about love and its true meaning. Rated T for language and possibly more if this continues. Please review and tell me if I should continue!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 488**

There it was.

The bench- his bench.

Their bench.

He sat down and looked over the city. He thought about how stupid love really was, and how unrealistic it was. If there was so much as a thing, why had it attacked him so much? All he wanted was her. All she wanted was anything _but_ him.

Kristoff was finally pursuing his dream, too- ice. He was applying for a job in the Polar ice caps to explore life there. He had to get away from Anna Summers, from any thoughts of Anna Summers, any memories of Anna Summers, _Anna Summers, Anna Summers, Anna, Anna..._

He realized he was going crazy. But he let his mind wander off to Anna, her thick orange braids, her big blue eyes, her laugh, her smile... he hated all of it. She broke his heart.

Kristoff liked to people watch. He watched an elderly couple slowly make their way across the sidewalk, laughing and enjoying each other's presence.

He smiled, and for that split second, he believed in love and everything about it.

But then his thoughts came falling back into reality when he heard it. Her voice. His name.

"Hey, Kristoff." She smiled down from her bench, about 10 feet away. Kristoff gave her an emotionless look and watched as she stood up and moved herself towards him. "Thought I might see you here."

He looked at his shoes, which were shined for his interview. _Close your eyes. Don't look at her._

Anna paused at the large tree next to the bench and looked out over the city, not letting her eyes wander to Kristoff. She leaned against the tree and let a sigh fall out of her mouth.

"You know, I've always loved this place. Ever since you brought me here." The two waited for someone to say something, to do something, anything. Kristoff wanted Anna to apologize, to kiss him, to _love _him, and all Anna wanted was forgiveness.

It was Kristoff who said something first.

"I guess I should congratulate you, then." Anna laughed and looked down at her finger. The finger that held the ring. The ring that held the promise. The promise that broke Kristoff's heart.

"Only if you mean it."

Kristoff found this funny, and he used this chance to show Anna how she'd hurt him.

"Well, in that case-" he stared at her, without completing the sentence.

She laughed, but it was a fake laugh. The words stung her and burned in her ears. She knew what she'd done was wrong, but it was for the best. Kristoff didn't feel bad at all for what he had said- she deserved it.

"So are you okay?" She started walking over to his bench. _No._ Kristoff thought._ This isn't our bench anymore- it's mine. _She had broken that bond, and for her to sit at his bench was just plain wrong.

"I will be. Eventually." He remembered what Olaf had told him. _Remember the bad stuff. _Anna had never been thankful for what he had done for her. She was always overly-clumsy and pretty dumb at times. But that's why he loved her...

She sat. On _*their*_ bench.

"I like your suit!"

"Thanks."

"You look sharp."

"So do you."

"Thanks." The petty talk between the two of them only made things even more awkward and Anna hoped with all her heart that he would say something_, anything_. Just so the two of them could talk like they used to.

"I quit the office."

This surprised Anna- she knew Kristoff had always been passionate about ice and winter, but she also knew he was constantly making excuses to not quit his job and continue his dream.

"You did?" she asked excitedly. He nodded, proud of his accomplishments. "I didn't know! That's great." He continued to nod, cautious of what he said next.

"And you-" he hesitated. "You're married." It pained him to say it, but he knew that eventually he would have to wake up and smell the coffee. The lukewarm, low price, expired, coffee.

"Yeah." Anna said, sounding happy, but in a fake way. "Crazy, huh." It was not a question, but instead, an answer. An answer to her question which was never asked, but nevertheless, an answer. As if Kristoff was the crazy one who believed in true love. Well, now the tides had turned and Anna was the one. _Stupid, stupid love._

Kristoff stared at her. She was beautiful. She was perfect, in the complete wrong ways. He felt a burning passion of hate towards her, but he couldn't drop the feeling of love.

Once again, the two sat in awkward silence.

"You should have told me."

A breath escaped from Anna's lips. This is what she had been waiting for- the painful remorse of their once love affair.

"When we were at the wedding." She nodded in agreement. He was right. "And we were dancing."

"Well, he hadn't asked me yet." What a stupid excuse that was, and the both of knew it.

"Yeah, but you were seeing each other." Anna knew there was no way around this, so she simply nodded. "Why did you dance with me?"

Anna thought this was a simple answer, but apparently Kristoff didn't. He looked at her, perplexed.

She shrugged. "Because I wanted to."

This angered Kristoff. Because she wanted to. Because she wanted to? Well, Kristoff wanted to kiss her. Kristoff also wanted to slap her, but her held himself back because he was better than she was.

"You just do what you want, don't you," he said, under his breath. He raised his voice and smiled sarcastically. "You never wanted to be somebody's girlfriend but now you're somebody's wife."

Both of them looked over the city.

"It surprised me too."

"I don't think I'll ever understand that." He shook his head. _Why me? _He wanted to plead to her. "I mean, it just doesn't make sense."

It didn't make sense to Anna either. She liked Kristoff better, and he had taught her what true love really was. In return, she had taught him what true love really _wasn't_. To her, she was teaching him a lesson. That love, in it's pure essence, is unpredictable. Love is never true.

"It just happened." She lied.

"That's what I don't understand- what just happened?" Anna knew that now was the time to tell him. Her love for Hans wasn't real- it was just to show Kristoff what he thought of and dreamed of as true love was completely false.

"I just woke up one day, and I knew."

"Knew what?"

She paused.

And she was completely truthful in her next words.

"What I was never sure of with you."

Kristoff didn't know what to say to this- at this point he was done with Anna. Anna Summers was just a speck of white in his black life.

"You know what sucks? Realizing that everything you believe in is complete and utter bullshit."

There- she had done it. Anna made him realize what love really...wasn't. And she felt surprisingly horrible. Kristoff looked like he might be crying.

"Like what?"

"You know, fate, destiny, true love. You were right, about it all."

She shook her head. "No." She laughed.

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Just no."

"I-I don't get it."

"I was walking down the pier and this guy bumps into me, and he catches me, and soon enough we're talking and he asks me out on a date. And that guy, he's now my husband."

Kristoff was thoroughly confused now. "So?"

"So what if I had gone to the movies, or the bookstore, or just stayed home?" Anna thought she might be believing in true love, now that she thought about it. "It was meant to be."

Kristoff laughed at her. She laughed with him, but the two of them were clearly faking it.

"I just kept thinking- Kristoff was right, y'know?" Kristoff shook his head.

"No."

"It just wasn't me that you were right about."

The two of them looked off into the city again, and ever so slowly, Anna placed her hand atop Kristoff's.

Kristoff looked at her hand, her bejeweled wedding ring, and back at her. He stared at her, smiling.

She slowly grabbed his hand.

Kristoff swore that in that moment, he was once happy again.

* * *

**Day 500**

Kristoff sat down across from a girl. Just a girl.

"So, I guess you're my competition."

She laughed.

"Yup." Kristoff knew that this wasn't anything close to his love for Anna. This was just a side conversation.

A man called his name.

"Good luck," she told him. He nodded to her.

He started walking off when he thought about it. True love...was false. Maybe he should give this girl a chance.

Maybe he should give himself a chance.

He ran back into the waiting room.

"Hey, when we're done, want to go get some coffee or something?" The girl smiled and nodded.

He held out his hand.

"Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Elsa," she said. "Elsa Winters."

* * *

**AN: So... What do you think? I like it, personally. It's cute as a one shot but I could do the entire 500 Days of Summer if you think I should. Review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

_Disclaimer: (500) Days of Summer and Frozen aren't mine. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is just the prologue and I am going to continue the story. NOTE: If you haven't seen (500) days of summer, a) go watch it. b) it's about this guy and this girl and the 500 days of them and it jumps around... so yeah. It's in modern day but I'll throw in some Frozen stuff too. Not a ton of Elsa or Hans stuff, mainly Kristoff/Anna. It has some language but it's T and the movies PG-13. **

* * *

This is a story of boy meets girl.

The boy- Kristoff Bjorgman of Margate, New Jersey, grew up never truly believing he'd be happy until the day he met 'the one.' This belief stemmed from early exposure to sad British pop music and a total misreading of the movie "The Graduate."

The girl- Anna Summers of Arendelle, Michigan, did not share this belief. Since the disintegration of her parent's marriage, she'd only loved two things. The first, was her long auburn hair, the second, was how easily she could cut it off and feel nothing.

Kristoff meets Anna on January eighth. He knows almost immediately: she is who he's been searching for.

This is a story of boy meets girl, but you should know up front, this _is not_ a love story.

* * *

**DAY 290**

Olaf was biking, biking quickly, as fast as he could to get to his brother. Sven had called him for help when he, well, had a major freak out about Anna.

So he had to get there fast- before Kristoff did anything stupid. Because being a younger brother was important. Even though he was young, he had to be there for Kristoff.

Olaf finally arrived at the apartments, locked his bike against the gate in, and buzzed up to be let in.

Sven opened the door.

"I didn't no who else to call." Olaf nodded, barging his way through. "It's Amanda Heller all over again."

"You did the right thing." Olaf paused looking around for his brother. "Now where is he?"

A sharp clashing sound informed Olaf of his whereabouts. He shot his head to the other side of the room, to see none other than Kristoff smashing nice, ceramic plates against the table.

He looked unemotional, to say the least. He would simply pick one plate up, take it around, and *smash*.

"Kristoff?" Olaf hesitated. Kristoff was about to smash another plate but instead he held it right next to his face and looked to his left.

"Olaf?" he asked, confused. "What are you doing here?" Kristoff's hair was a mess, his outfit had stains on it, and lord did he smell bad. Olaf knew he had a lot to take care of.

"I'm here to help you." Olaf consoled.

"Help me how?" Kristoff was being stubborn, but Olaf knew that it was time for Kristoff to get over Anna Summers.

"First- put down the plate.

^..**^**..^

The three sat in a circle- Olaf and Sven on chairs with Kristoff on the floor.

"Try this." Olaf handed Kristoff a glass of something, being wary that he might smash it again.

Kristoff slugged the entire thing without thinking about it. Hell, it could've been the pee of a homeless guy off the street and he still would've drunk it. Kristoff _didn't care._

"Wh-what's that?" Sven asked.

"Vodka." Sven shrugged. It was a good idea.

"Hey, Olaf, does Mom know that you're here, cause it's probably past ten." Kristoff slurred. He had probably had more to drink than just that small glass of vodka.

"Don't worry about it. Just- start from the beginning and tell us what happened."

Kristoff took a deep breath in.

"Things were going so well." He remembered their walks, the IKEA trip, the kisses, Ringo Starr.

"Then what?" Olaf asked, politely, as Kristoff had seemed to drift off into thoughts of Anna.

"She just- out of no where! She just says, as we're eating dinner- 'I think we should stop seeing each other.' And she said it really fast, with her eyes wide open, and then she just stared at me." Kristoff winced.

"Just like that?" Olaf pondered.

"Just like that."

"Did she say why?" Sven asked.

"Yeah. Well, kind of."

_***Flashback***_

Anna looked at him. "I mean, this _thing," _she said, this _thing, _as if their relationship was just an object. "What are we doing? I mean, is this normal?"

Kristoff shook his head slowly, as he was utterly confused. "Normal? I don't- I dunno, I don't care, I'm-I'm happy. Aren't you happy?"

"You're _happy?"_

"You're not?"

"Well all we do is argue!"

Kristoff got louder. "That is bullshit."

**_*Flashback end*_**

"You know, maybe she was just in a bad mood," Olaf suggested.

"Maybe a hormonal thing?" Sven suggested.

"PMS?" Olaf said to Sven more than Kristoff. Kristoff began to worry about his little brother- PMS?

"What do you know about PMS?"

Olaf looked Kristoff in the eye, raised his eyebrows, and said, "More than you do."

The two stared at each other, Kristoff in awe, Olaf just staring.

"Ok, just continue the story." Sven wanted this awkward silence gone.

_***Flashback***_

Anna shrugged. "This can't come as a total surprise, I mean we've been like Sid and Nancy for months now."

"Anna." Kristoff put both of his hands on the table and leaned in. "Sid stabs Nancy. 7 times, with a kitchen knife. I- I mean we've had some-some disagreements, but I hardly think I'm Sid vicious."

Anna shook her head. "No. _I'm _Sid."

The waitress delivered their food.  
Ignoring what had just happened, Anna suggested that they "eat and talk about it later."

"Mm, that is good," she said, eating her pancakes. "I'm really glad we did this."

Kristoff was still staring in awe at the table. What the hell had just happened?

"I really love these pancakes," Anna said, as if nothing just happened.

She looked at him, looking at her, in utter disgust.  
"What?" She asked.

Kristoff had had enough. He slid droopily out of the booth and started walking away.

"Kristoff! Don't go!" Anna pleaded for him. She turned around. And what she said next was what pushed his last buttons. "You're still my best friend!"

_***Flashback end***_

"Jesus," Sven said.

"You've broken up with girls before."

Kristoff nodded. "Yes."

"And..." Olaf paused. "Girls have broken up with you before!"

"This one's different." Kristoff sighed. This young boy would never understand.

"Why?" Olaf questioned.

"Cause- it's Anna. Anna Summers."

"So, you- you'll meet somebody new. Point is- you're the best guy I know so get over her. I think it's kind like what they say- There's plenty of other fish in the sea."

"No." Kristoff said, his head buried in his arms.

"They-they say that." Sven was confused.

"Well, they're _lying." _Kristoff slurred. After a pause, and a worried look from his brother and best friend, he realized what he had to do. "I don't want to get over her. I want to get her back."

* * *

**AN: Well, next Day is Day 1. Hope you enjoyed, hope to have update up by Friday! REVIEW!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or 500 days of summer._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for late update. Going to update again *hopefully* on Wednesday.**

**PLEASE PLEASE if you like my work: Follow/Favorite on here; Review; FOLLOW on INSTAGRAM thewritingpage; FOLLOW on TUMBLR .com**

**I appreciate it!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own 500 Days of Summer or Frozen._

* * *

**DAY 1**

Kristoff was tired of this meeting, he was nearly falling asleep.

Whoop- nope. He started to drift off.

"Maybe playing it safe is the wrong approach." Sven was trying to prove his point- he had boards with pictures and had a speech all planned out. "The nuclear family is dead, and we need a new holiday that recognizes that. May 21st-" he flipped up the paper on his presentation to reveal a picture with two lesbians and their son, "other mother's day."

Kristoff shook his head. He loved his best friend- but this was a little too much of a stretch for just a paycheck.

Sven looked around for anything- a question, a comment, a concern, but nothing. Everyone stared at him with the equally emotionless expression. Working at a card-making company was...exciting.

"Thank you." He nodded and walked back to his seat.

Kristoff's boss, Oaken, smiled, putting his hands on the table. "I'd say we've got some potential here." Kristoff zoned out, hoping that this meeting would be over soon. He started tapping his pencil against the table top.

"What do you think, Bjorgman?" Oaken caught him by surprise. "Could you write up some prototypes for these?"

Kristoff was about to say something, something probably stupid, when she walked in.

She was just delivering a message- but it was as if she was delivering two messages: one to Oaken from the phone and one to Kristoff to wake up and look at her.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: blue-green eyes, orange hair tied into a bun, vintage green dress...

"Oaken, there's a telephone call for you on line 3," her voice was just as perfect as her looks.

"Oh, thank you." Oaken said. "Oh, uh, everyone, this is Anna Summers, my new assistant. Anna just moved here from..." he looked at her for help.

"Michigan." she helped, smiling at them. Kristoff swore that when she looked at him she stared for a millisecond longer than the rest.

"Right. Michigan. Right. Anna, everyone. Everyone, Anna." He gestured from her to the table, the table to her. Kristoff continued to stare at her. Anna. "Sorry, I have to take this." Oaken walked away.

Anna smiled. "It's nice to meet you all." She looked at all of them again, then Kristoff, then all of them again.

Kristoff couldn't help but stare at her. Stare into her big blue eyes, her somehow emotionless smile, everything about her was just so..

So... _Anna._

There are two kinds of people in the world. There's women. And there's men.

Anna Summers was a women. Height: an average 5'5. Weight: an average 121. Shoe size: slightly above average at a size 8. For all intents and purposes, Anna Summers: just another girl. Except she wasn't.

To wit, in 1998, Anna quoted a song by the Scottish band Belle & Sebastian in her high school yearbook. "Color my life with the chaos of trouble." The spike in Michigan sells of their album "The Boy with the Arab Strap" continues to puzzle industry analysts.

Summer's employment at the daily freeze during the summer of her sophomore year coincided with an inexplicable 212% increase in revenue.

Every apartment Summer rented at an average rate of 9.2% below market value, and her roundtrip commute to work averaged 18.4 double-takes per day. It was a rare quality, this "Summer effect." Rare, yet something every post-adolescent male has encountered at least once in their lives. For Kristoff Bjorgman to find it now in a city of 400,00 offices, 91,000 commercial buildings, and 3.8 million people, well that could only be explained by one thing: fate.

**DAY 3**

It was yet another day Kristoff stared at Anna as she filed papers, made calls, did her normal Anna thing.

Sven noticed how entranced he was with her, and decided to snap him out of it.

"Dude, I hear she's a bitch," he lied.

Unfazed, Kristoff said, "Really?"

"Yeah, Batil tried to talk to her in the copy room, she was totally not having it."

Tom tried to think of something to prove that she was good, because she _was_ good. She had to be.

"Maybe she was just in a hurry."

"Maybe she's an uppity better than everyone superskank." Sven shot back.

Kristoff sighed. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. He was really thinking that this was the girl he was looking for, he could tell she was, but now his hopes crashed down to the reality of his life.

"I know. She's pretty hot."

"Sucks. Why is it that pretty girls like that think that they can treat people like crap and get away with it?" Kristoff was really wondering. He didn't even know Anna and she had already hurt him so much.

"Centuries of reinforcement."

"You know what? Screw her. She wants to be that way? Fine!" He could forget about her.

Who needed a bitch like Anna Summers?

* * *

**DAY 4**

Kristoff was listening to one of his favorite songs- "There is a Light That Never Goes Out" by The Smiths when he walked into the elevator.

It surprised him when she- Anna Summers- rushed into the elevator with him.

He looked at her- did a double take- and then stared at the elevator doors close.

_Stay calm. Keep it together, Kristoff._

Anna looked at him, but he stared away from her, avoiding eye contact.

This only interested Anna more.

She pointed at his headset, and said "Smiths?" because he was listening to it loudly enough for her to hear.

He hadn't heard what she had said, so he just replied "Hi."

She started bobbing her head and humming the song.

"I love the Smiths!"

Kristoff heard her say something, but he wasn't sure what, so he took off his headphones.  
"Sorry?"

"I said I love the Smiths!" He looked at her, confused. Rather confused by her "bitchiness" not her remark, as she pointed to her neck to signify the headphones around his neck. "You have good taste in music."

"You like the Smiths?" he asked, dumbstruck by her perfection

"Yeah." She laughed.

He stared at her in complete awe, as she continued to surprise him.

"_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die_," she sang along. "I love 'em."

The elevator doors opened and she walked out.

Kristoff was smiling as wide as a chimpanzee and was in too much awe to say anything.

He finally found the words to say right as she was far enough away to not hear.

"Holy shit."

The doors closed.

* * *

**reviewwwww please **


End file.
